Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Some traditional communication busses (e.g., universal serial bus (USB)) used to interconnect connect hardware devices associated with a computing device may consume significant amounts of power, which may hinder the mobility of the device. Accordingly, alternative busses may be selected by a hardware developer for device designs to improve power consumption characteristics of the computing device. However, at least some alternative busses may not natively support device enumeration (e.g., plug-and-play or hot swapping capabilities), which may complicate addition/removal of hardware and detract from a user's experience with the device.